


Frangipani Adolescence

by Doriangrayisahoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriangrayisahoe/pseuds/Doriangrayisahoe
Summary: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Mv5v66LsBRMwc7fMTKAf8?si=lqfIfTLnQaGVFpl-JOxtaA
Kudos: 1





	Frangipani Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Mv5v66LsBRMwc7fMTKAf8?si=lqfIfTLnQaGVFpl-JOxtaA

Frangipani Adolescence 

You found yourself between the pages of a book you loved  
Wedged between the flowers of your youth and the thin pages you so eagerly leafed over  
Lies a piece of paper unlike others with a writer's flourish  
Though the fraying edges are wrought with microscopic tears and the flower is long dried and dead  
They remain as keepsakes of another time  
For reality is never as reel as it seems  
Sometimes skipping back the negatives and bringing to life a frame you had forgotten  
A frame you did not miss until it came to you  
Such is life and such is death  
In between the pages of your mite eaten tomes  
Lies a dead flower crumbling at the first rays of the sunlight and a sheet of paper destined to be yours  
So tie the flower in your tresses  
And rock back and forth with the paper close to your beating heart  
For the past comes alive for a few seconds  
And you are in the sands of time again  
Rock faster and faster  
As the symphony of the memory reaches a crescendo   
And comes crashing down on your bruised knees  
Bringing you back to your own reality  
Like the jerking of a lifeline to your navel  
Pulling you out of your submerged quantum anomaly  
Once again you are whole, once again you are safe  
Yet your mind craves to go back to that very place  
Where the flowers fall like rain   
And the birds whistle along to your violin song  
Sprawled across the lawn  
With sprinklers on  
Take me back to that summertime  
When everything was wrong  
And nothing was right  
Take me back to that summertime


End file.
